


Big brothers are overrated

by frostedshadow



Series: It's All Fun Until Someone Gets Hurt... Then It's Hilarious [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Q is worried, Sherlock is a shit, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedshadow/pseuds/frostedshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock drops in for a surprise visit, and Q is less than impressed. Though, he is left with more to think about than he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big brothers are overrated

"You are in love with the agent." Sherlock's voice brought Q from the closest thing he had had to a deep sleep in three weeks. His arms thrashed forward, and he fell to the floor with a loud thump. 

"Must you do that?" Q grumbled, once he had recovered enough to understand that it was Sherlock that had spoken. 

"Do what, brother dearest?" Sherlock grinned at Q in a very un Sherlock fashion. Q huffed, ignored Sherlock's offered hand, and pulled himself onto his bed. 

"Oh, go away." Q groaned. He dragged a hand through his hair, grabbed a rumpled pair of pants, and wandered into his bathroom. Just as he was splashing water onto his face, he heard Sherlock again. 

"Why are you worried? He loves you too." Sherlock was leaning against the door frame, his eyes locked on Q's head. Q rolled his eyes, and shook his head. He stuck his tooth brush in his mouth, determined to ignore Sherlock. As always, Sherlock ignored the youngest Holmes boy's wishes. "I can see it in the way he watches you, when he thinks no one is looking. Or how quickly he found you when you were kidnapped. Its not as if Mycroft cares, he does have Greg." 

"Thats not the point." Q snapped, once he had spit in the sink. He rinsed his mouth, then pulled his wrinkled pants on over his boxers. He brushed past Sherlock, pulled his tank top off, and stuck his head into his closet. 

"There was a point, little brother? So, you do admit that you love the agent." Sherlock remarked, his voice dry. 

"No, I don't admit to anything. James is a dangerous man, just as I am. Did you not learn your lesson in crossing him, Sherlock?" Q finally grabbed a plain, black t shirt. It was quickly followed by a simple black cable knit sweater. Q's bare feet were silent as he made his way into the kitchen; Sherlock's shoes echoed slightly. 

"I don't remember the event you speak of." Sherlock replied easily. He wandered over to Q's bookshelf, and rang a finger down the spines. 

"We aren't Americans, Sherlock. Please, leave your shoes at the door." Q called over his shoulder. He put his kettle on, put some toast on, then boosted himself onto the counter. Sherlock rolled his eyes, and wandered over to the door. He toed his shoes off, then went back to his investigation of Q's bookshelf. 

"I didn't realize you cared, Q." Sherlock drooled, his voice bored. Q sighed, and rested his hand over his eyes. 

"Why are you here, Sherlock?" Q finally asked. He kept his voice void of emotion, so Sherlock wouldn't latch onto his annoyance. 

"To check up on my little brother. Isn't that what brothers do, when one has had a fright?" Sherlock asked, dry humor in his voice. 

"That was almost four weeks ago! When have you ever cared about my well being?" Q snapped, suddenly fed up with Sherlock. 

"Yes, well I had to be sure that your Agent, nor Mycroft were here when I came by." Sherlock replied calmly. He met Q's stormy eyes with calm ones. Though it didn't happen often, there rolls reversed and Sherlock acted as Q's anchor for his rage. 

"He is not my agent, and Mycroft is our brother! Believe it or not, Mycroft actually cares about us, Sherlock." Q all but snarled, his eyes dark. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, and thought for a moment. 

"Not your agent? Then why are you wearing the sweater he left here when you were still in the hospital? Have a good day, Q." Sherlock swept past Q, and made his way to the door. Q looked from his brother, then down to his chest. 

"What do you mean? This is mine." Q followed Sherlock to the door, the screaming whistle of the kettle background noise by now. 

"Yes. It was, however, a gift from your agent." Sherlock replied easily. He slipped his shoes back on, then shrugged into his coat. He swung his scarf around his neck, and faced Q. 

"I don't believe you." Q grumbled. 

"Wear it in front of him, and you will see. Have a good day, Q." Before Q could say anything more, Sherlock pressed a brisk kiss to Q's forehead, much like when they were children and Q had been hurt, then he turned on his heel and left Q's apartment. Q stood there for a moment, then sprang into action when he remembered the screaming kettle. He poured water into a mug, then pulled the sweater over his head. He scrutinized it, then padded back into his bedroom, and traded it for a hunter green cardigan. 

Q was just spreading jam onto his toast, when his door opened, then clicked shut. 

“Q? Darling its me. I brought a snack.” Eve’s heels made their familiar, reassuring click across his floor. 

“Thanks, Eve.” Q turned, and offered her a quick smile. He turned away, and bustled about his kitchen, so Eve could have some tea as well. 

“Who was that man that left your apartment? He looked quite a bit like you.” Eve queried. She set her bag onto the counter with a decisive clunk, then moved behind Q so she could fix her own tea. 

“That would be because he is my other brother, Sherlock. Mycroft is the oldest.” Q informed her. He wrapped one hand around his mug of tea, and snatched up his piece of toast. Then, he wove his way through his kitchen, and eased himself onto his couch. 

“What did he want?” Eve asked, once she had settled herself beside him. She knocked her shoulder against him, then sipped her tea. Q stared at his own mug, as if trying to find an acceptable answer. 

“Q?” Eve set her mug down, and rested a hand on his knee. “Is everything alright with your family?” 

“What? Yes. Its just, Sherlock hardly ever comes around. He gets whatever information he needs about me from Mycroft, or he hacks into my laptop. I haven’t seen him in person for awhile, and he left me with some things to think about.” Q tried to shrug like it was no big deal, but Eve caught his eye. 

“Really? Did it have anything to do with 007?” Eve asked softly. Q jerked, spilling tea on his pants. He staggered to his feet, cursing himself, Eve’s eyes on him. 

“What makes you think that?” Q grumbled. He almost stomped on his way back to the kitchen, where he dumped the almost empty mug into the sink. 

“I don’t know, maybe the fact that you just spilt tea all over yourself.” Eve joined him in the kitchen, and grabbed Q’s shaking hands. “Its alright, Q. You can have feelings for James, it is allowed.” 

“Is it?” Q whispered. Eve’s grip on his hands tightened. 

“Q, were you bullied about this? Mycroft mentioned that school wasn’t easy for you, but I didn’t think...” Eve trailed off when Q started to shake harder. She dropped his hands, and pulled him tight to her. 

“No one really knew. I was smart enough not to anything, once Sherlock graduated. They both left, and Mummy never really cared. Its not like I could tell them, it wouldn’t have changed anything. It wasn’t really that bad either, most didn’t even know.” Q mumbled into her shoulder. 

“But your brothers?” Eve asked softly. 

“We weren’t sure with Sherlock, not until John came along. Mycroft, well, he has never been picky. He doesn’t like labels.” Q sighed, and adjusted so his chin was on her shoulder, his hands on the small of her back. Eve gave him a quick squeeze, then drew away. 

“Well, whatever happened then, its different now. James adores you, and if you let him, he would take care of you.” Eve informed him, her eyes serious. 

“I know. Do you mind going? I have a lot to think about.” Q sighed heavily, and closed his eyes. 

“Of course. Have a good day, Q. And, please come back to work soon. James is scaring your minions.” Eve chuckled, and made her way over to the door. 

“I know, believe me.” Q grumbled. He shook his head when she laughed, then leaned against the closed door when she left. To be allowed- no he wouldn’t think like that. Not until the other man made a move.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened.. Um? I hope you guys enjoyed, at least.


End file.
